The Darkness Before The Light
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: The battle has finally ended, but the war is far from over. Kagome has once again made the sacrifice so the world could continue on. With the jewel in hand, she makes a wish that ended her old journey and started a more intense and life threatening one. Filled with both new and old faces.
1. Wish

Hope y'all enjoy! Please leave a review telling me what you think and if I should continue!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

The long battle against good and evil has finally finished, again with good prevailing. Though no one knew how much longer this time the evil would stay dormant till it decided to reek havoc amongst the living once again. Though, this group, this odd yet wonderful group, made up of an half demon, miko, fox demon, demon slayer, cat demon, and a monk, did something that which seemed impossible, possible.

Years spent spilling innocent blood, turning loved ones against each other, tricking people into do his dirty work, and laughing at the group's misery, the same group that fought against him to save the future one girl knew. And today... it all ended.

So, now it was time. It was time to make that wish that would destroy the evil jewel that sang a promise untrue. A pure wish. That's what she had been told. Make a pure wish and it shall be over.

The young woman- no longer that same young, naive girl- stood there unable to make the wish, because there was no such wish she could make without it being with selfish intent one way or another. Over and over again they would say it had to be a pure wish. But over the time she had traveled with her companions she realized there was no such thing as a completely pure wish. Even she, the one who was able to purify the jewel back to its soft pink color, wasn't pure. She was human. Though, unlike many other humans there wasn't as much darkness in her heart, but there was still enough for her to make that wrong wish because it wasn't that impossible pure wish everyone wanted her to make.

Then, with her friends, they came the decision that the only way to make the jewel disappear forever was to make sure it was never made to begin with. With this thought in mind, the young women who sacrificed everything in her life, made yet another one.

She looked up to her friends giving them a small sad smile for she knew if the jewel granted her wish this would be the last time she would ever see them again.

Songo, her rock, her best friend, her sister. The demon slayer had lost everything that was ever important to her, but still stood strong to see to it that her village had their revenge. The demon took the lives of her family and friends and crushed them before her. Her brother, whom she had thought had died with her brethren, was taken and made a slave; and though through all the betrayal and hurt, the slayer could be the gentle shoulder she could cry on and talk to when her heart was breaking because of the promise to made to the man who stole it without ever knowing.

Miroku, her brother, her wise side, and when needed, her father. The perverted monk who could make her smile and laugh when she was down, was cursed with a time limit. The black hole in his hand would one day shallow him whole, leaving nothing behind but the memories he had left. But yet, he seemed to make the most out of what he had by fondling women. She no longer keep track of all the slaps, punches, and bumps on the head he had be given to by the love of his life because he claimed it was a side effect of the 'cursed' hand.

Shippo, the little fox demon, her adopted son. He was the one she was going to miss the most. Though older than her years, he was still but a child in demon years. She cried for the fact that she would no longer be there to hold him, to wake him from his nightmares, to wipe his tears always when things got too tough, and to comfort him when he no longer believed they were going to win the battle. Oh yes, how would she miss her little boy and all the lesson that he taught her without realizing it.

Inuyasha, her knight in white in shining armor, her protector, her first love, her first heartbreak, but most of all her best friend. Through out the five years they been together they were inseparable. He was the one who always saved her, he was the one that could never fail at making her angry, he was the one that could never fail at making her laugh and smile. He was the one she loved, but could never have. He loved another before her that he couldn't forget with such power that made her fall in love all over again. Though, if she could not have him in love, she will have him in friendship. Standing beside him when he needed a hug and promising to never leave him, this way she could still love him without him pushing her away. She knew that she would never be able to forget him, no matter how much time was between them, because after all no one forgets their first love no matter how hard they try.

She smiled that small sad, but loving smile that someone how reassured them that she would be okay. And with one last look at them, she closed her hands over the brightly glowing pick jewel and made her wish.

A wish not meant to destroy, but a wish meant to change time back to where it all started. And with her knowledge, she hoped, this jewel would never be created. The only memory of it would lay with her and her sacrifice.

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I wish I was sent back to the time before it all started! Right before the jewel was made so I can fix an mistake that should have never been made!"

A blinding light shot up into the sky, the once powerful jewel craved by all, disintegrated in the miko's hand. Time stopped and reversed, making Kagome feel sick. But, as soon as it started, it all stopped and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Their child has finally started her real journey. The Gods looked down upon the young women whom they claimed as their own with loving eyes. She made so many sacrifices for them without knowing, and once again she would be doing the Gods a great favor by the time she was done. But, they also looked down upon her with great sadness for what she has been through and what she will be going through; and wished for her forgiveness. For even though they were Gods, they were not to mettle with the beings on Earth or it would corrupt them just like it had done to the one whom they must now destroy.<p>

However, they could guide their daughter.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! The start of it all. Let me know if I should continue the story or not...<p> 


	2. Wildest Dreams

O-O Wow... Never thought I would get so many people to like this story so quickly! Makes me tear up :') I would like to thank everyone would Favorited, and Followed this story! **Akaimi, Azhmyr Athena Le-Fay, LunarWolfJane, Trinabear, aloha80811, crazzy2000, dreamy712, .23, riridreaheart, shadow zombie, tianacarin, ChihiroZaranai, pamdingess**! Man that's a lot of people! Love you guys :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please tell me what you think! Also let me know if you see and typos, I saw like 1 or 2 last chapter ~

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Not the kind of quite that is peaceful, but the kind of quiet that comes before something happens.<p>

Kagome awoke to this quiet. Startled and reviled that the wish had worked, but scared of what was to come and that her mother was right, ignorance is a bliss.

Her slender figure leaned against the ancient well that was in the middle of the clearing. She sat there waiting, waiting for something to happen. Her ebony hair reached past her tiny waist, blue eyes darting from tree to tree. She was dressed in the traditional miko grab, no longer wearing her school uniform that people seemed to deem inappropriate for this era.

Her big yellow backpack laying next to her, worn down from the many years of use, though still in tact. The girl released a soft sigh beginning to think her mind was playing tricks on her about the danger. It did make sense though. Many years of battle, always having to look behind her to make sure no demon was about to jump out of the bushes and stab her in the back. Her brain was always running 120% so she believed it couldn't take the quite.

'Perhaps I'm finally losing my mind?' She questioned herself.

Getting up, Kagome grabbed her bag and put it on her back, silently thanking her mother's wisdom for making her repack her bag before she left. Next she grabbed her bow and arrows, throughout the years she perfected it with Kaede. Now she could shot pretty much anything thanks to her.

'Well...' she sighed again. 'Better get moving and start this mission.'

Looking around the clearing that she knew so well she wonder how many more years she was thrown back.

'Guess there's only one way to find out.'

And with that said, Kagome began her journey alone. At least for now...

* * *

><p>It was the dragon again. That same damn dragon! Always coming and going taking what he wishes then flees like a coward, denying he ever step foot in his lands. Hiding and lying is what he did best.<p>

The 'Lord' of the South was a coward and a fool. He assumed power by tricking the other Lord into letting him mate with his daughter, and in the end he slaughtered the whole family. At first this problem had by no means bothered him for he thought the Southern lord was a fool to begin with, and he only confirmed his theory by making a contract with a dragon that has been known for his tricks.

However, this problem now posed a new threat to him and his lands, and nobody threatened what was his and got away with it.

He was the Lord of the Western land. The one every demon and human feared. The one who has killed over a thousand demons. That is why he overlooked this new so-called 'Lord' for he thought he wouldn't be foolish enough to steal from him. But, he was proven wrong and boy how he hated it when someone proved him wrong.

The sneaky dragon has somehow found a way to bypass his guards and enter his lands. He killed, pillaged, and raped his people and left no evidence that he had do so, and without the evidence he couldn't destroy him or that would give the other lords a perfect opportunity they have been waiting for to attack him.

Evidence.

That's what he needed and that is exactly what he will get. Which would explain why he was out in the forest with only his most trusted servant, Luka. He has been by his side since they were children, and he was the only one he could truly trust.

"My Lord," said servant spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. "We have some company."

Indeed they did. He sensed them, about 20 up ahead. Good. Just what he needed. "Fools. They are coming to their death."

Luka only grunted in agreement while he draws his sword. Doing the same, he and Luka waited for the vile beasts to come into the clearing.

5.

He started to count the seconds down. Getting in position.

4.

He looked to his left to see Luka grinning and shook his head.

3.

He focused, never will he underestimate his opponents again.

2.

That was when a sweet scent hit his sensitive nose.

1.

He was caught off guard. Dammit.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been walking toward the west for a few hours in hope that Sesshomaru would be there. He and Kagome had formed a strange friendship after she had saved Rin from the Oni that was attacking her and Jaken. She had gained his respect and friendship; and even though he spoke few words she was glad he opened up. Now, she only hoped she could do it again.<p>

She wasn't used to traveling the feudal era alone and the lack of Inuyasha yelling at them to hurry up was strangely missed. Her eyes wondered around the forest noticing even the animals weren't making noises. That's when the loneliness finally began to seep into her heart as she continued to walk with her shoulder slightly slumped.

No longer was she paying attention to what was going on around her as she walked day dreaming. Which was a mistake taking into the count on how clumsy she was.

"Whaaa!" The miko cried out startled, tripping over an overgrown root; snapping her out of her day dreaming. Now that she was finally paying attention to what was going on around her she felt demon auras coming close to her.

'Oh, great! This is what you get, Kagome! You should've been paying more attention! Not day dreaming about food!' She mentally scolded herself while she picked herself up from the ground.

'About 20? There must be a fight going on...' Curiosity filled her, making her legs unwillingly start moving in the direction the battle was happening.

'Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome.' Her voice of reason told her, urging her to walk the other way.

'Somebody could be hurt and they may need your help, Kagome.' Her caring voice told her softly, making her pick up her pace.

Her inner fight didn't last long when her gentle, more caring side spoke. It was right. Someone could be hurt and she could never walk away from someone in need of her help.

When Kagome was almost at the clearing she quickly grabbed her bow and arrow that rested on her back waiting for its master to use it. She gave a startled gasp and quickly thanked her gentle side for what she saw.

'Sesshomaru...' She thought as she began to shoot the enemies trying to get him.

* * *

><p>Yay! Done! Another chapter should be up soon seeing that I finished half of it already... Kind of forgot to post this one... Anyhoo, R&amp;R and i know it's a little late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!<p> 


	3. Crazy

Finally! Chapter 3 is done! And I would like to to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! Wow... That's a lot of people... And I like replying to my reviews, but I cant do so if you a guest.. So, I'll do it here!

To our guest **alice**: Hahaha... I had to look up your comment and got a rough translation. Thanks for following! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Sesshomaru...' She thought as she began to shoot the enemies trying to get him.<p>

The sun was now setting. The battle took longer than expected, but eventually they all laid dead on the ground, their fates sealed  
>when they thought to attack the Lord of the Western Lands.<p>

Kagome was slightly tried from the battle, but she pushed aside her human weakness for the moment. She knew she couldn't look weak in  
>front of Sesshomaru, not this one. This one would either walk right past her or kill her for even entertaining the thought that she, a human, had any right to speak to him, a demon lord.<p>

However, still in her excitement of finding someone she thought knew, Kagome ran to him disregarding the fact that this 'Sesshomaru'  
>had different markings. Though, if she did pay attention she would've saved herself a lot of future embarrassment.<p>

"Sesshomaru!" She happily yelled out to the demon, coming to a stop in front of him.

Said demon merely raised both of his eyebrows at the woman-miko.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said, completely forgetting her earlier thoughts of him killing her.

Both demons looked at her then at each other, only to looked back her as if she lost her mind. They were beyond confused. Why would  
>this miko happily shout out his sons name? Why would she mistake his son for him... And why on earth did she smell so<em> good<em>!

* * *

><p>Shocked is the word he would used to describe how he was feeling right now. As the demons came into the clearing, he and Luka raised their swords ready to strike down the offending creatures. However, before the beast reached them it was already dead, an arrow sticking out of it's shoulder. Though, what was even more perplexing was that he couldn't sense anyone else in the area but him, Luka, the enemies, and... a miko. Surely it was just his mind playing a trick on him? A miko helping demons? Unheard of!<p>

But, he was stunned again when another arrow came and strike his enemy down. Perhaps she wasn't helping, just planning to kill them all... No. He couldn't sense any evil intent in the mysterious miko's aura.

'Interesting,' the Lord thought. 'A being that is sworn to carry out their Gods laws was helping the very thing she should be hunting. What a strange being indeed.' He smirked. She had caught his attention, and with it came his curiosity, and till it was quenched, she was his.

With that said, he focused back onto what was happening. He raised his sword once again and began eliminating his enemies one after the other.

The battle took longer than expected, but it made no difference to him. The miko would still be his after the battle was over, whether or not it was finished earlier or a bit later. Perhaps her parents hadn't told her it was incredibly dangerous to spark a demons curiosity, and even more to to spark an inu demons curiosity.

He felt her aura coming closer as he put his sword back into his sheath. 'Good,' he thought, nodding his head a little, 'less work trying to hunt her down.'

"Sesshomaru!" He heard the female yelled out... happily? Well, this was certainly interesting. Why would she think him to be his son? Especially when said son was barely past his shoulders. He looked at the miko who had stopped in front of him, raising both eyebrows.

"I'm so glad I found you!"

'Glad?' He almost laughed. What kind of human would be glad to see his son? He knew his son was more likely to kill a human than ever speak to one.

The Lord looked to Luka confused. This woman must be insane! Yes. That would explain it. She had gone mad. Though, if he was to get any information out of her he had to play along.

"Human." He said stoically, putting on his son's infamous mask. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Luka look at him, as if he too had mad. "What do you want." A statement. Sesshomaru never asked questions.

The human huffed and crossed her arms and mumbled, "Kagome..."

"What?" Luka had now decide to take part in the conversation.

"My name is Kagome." She said clearly.

"Human, we do not have all day. I suggest you hurry up." The Lord cringe mentally at his tone. Unlike most demons he did not hate humans. In fact he found them incredibly interesting to watch. He did not hate anyone who did not deserve it, and this women, though human and a miko, certainty did not.

"Kagome!" She said with a little more force. "My name is Kagome."

"Miko, my Lord does not have all day." Luka said, secretly smiling on the inside. This human women would be entertaining, he knew it.

"Yes, mik-" The Lord started only to be cut off by an enraged Kagome.

"MY NAME IS _KAGOME_! What is it with you dogs and names! It is not, and never will be, miko, human, wench or bitch! How would you like it if I called you demon all the time? Kagome, that is my name so use it! KA-GO-ME!" By the time she was done yelling and her brain finally caught up with her mouth she had gone pale.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap! Stupid! Mama always told me that one day I would regret speaking before thinking! I'm dead! Oh my god, he is  
>going to kill me.' Kagome thought, looking towards the ground.<p>

Meanwhile, the Lord and servant both wore similar expressions on their faces: amusement. They couldn't believe their ears! A human yelling at a demon? Especially when said human knew that he was a Lord, whether or not she knew that he was not his son. It was hilarious! And to make things worse the miko tried to make herself look smaller.

There was no way she was going to get out of this. Kagome knew it. She had just yell at Sesshomaru. The killing perfection! He would not let such disrespect slide.

She kept her head down trying to think of a way out of this. 'Perhaps if I apologize?' she thought and immediately cringe. 'No, that would never work.' Plans formed in her head and each one was shot down. She thought it was over, he was quiet, she was dead. That was what she thought till she heard the two demons laugh.

'Wha?'

"Kagome," the Lord said in between his breaths, "I believe apologies are in order."

"Huh...?" Came the unintelligent reply from the 21st century girl.

"You see Sesshomaru is my son."

"Oh, son?" she repeated, till she thought it over. "SON!?"

Yes. She was certainly interesting. And for the meantime she was **his**.

* * *

><p>So she just found out who she was talking to! I was going to continue but I have to go to dinner soon so I decided to just put this up before I leave! Next chapter will be her reaction and so on. Review, tell me what you think! Plus, it makes me smile :) and tell me what you think should happen in the future! (Though I most of it planned out, but who knows I might just change it!) Bye for now!<p> 


End file.
